A mechanical joint is any apparatus that connects two separate pipe elements to one another. One type of mechanical joint is a valve element, such as a butterfly valve, which is used to regulate or control the flow of material by opening, closing, or partially obstructing various passageways. When a pipe element is inserted into a mechanical joint, the pipe element may engage in metal-to-metal contact with the mechanical joint, potentially damaging the pipe element or the mechanical joint.